


Chip Away

by crookedspoon



Series: Dick or Treat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, F/F, How Do I Tag, POV Selina Kyle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: You can say what you want about Talia, but there's one thing you can't take from her: she's a superb lover. And Selina's had a few of those in her time, she would know what she's talking about.





	Chip Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/gifts).



> Written for #3 "Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better" at femslashficlet's Janelle Monae lyrics challenge and Day 4: Dream Team at talia-alghul fanweek.
> 
> Please ignore that this makes no sense. Words are not working for me these days but I tried making them pretty for you anyway. ;;

Their first meeting wasn't so much chance as it was pre-planned. You might call it an abduction – which Selina does, to certain people at certain times to evoke certain feelings – but in general that word is too loaded for the goings-on between them at the time. Goings-on which were, well, not going on where Selina was concerned, blissfully unaware of the other woman's existence as she'd been, and very much under way for Talia, who had been preparing this encounter meticulously, right down to the very words she was going say to Selina to discourage her struggling.

Selina had been an angry kitten then, not a senseless one. Anger keeps you alive, but only up to a point. After that it was instincts and a whole lotta luck.

When Talia made clear that this whole endeavor was to protect the identity of a person they both hold dear, Selina listened. There wasn't much else to do other than struggle, given that she was gagged and bound and blindfolded on top of that. Listening was her best way out. Listening and learning.

Because Talia was doing this to teach. Not only the valuable life lessons of "Always be aware of your surroundings" and "Never let your guard down" – although Selina certainly took those to heart – but also the one she was there to teach: to defend herself. Not only her body, but especially her mind, which is a fragile thing indeed, no matter how strong-willed Selina might think she is.

Talia taught her that it's not pain she needs to fear. Selina's gone through her fair share of it. Surprisingly, it's pleasure that is more dangerous, more likely to make her cave. Selina had bristled at the suggestion, because she knows herself, knows what she is capable of taking, and considers herself an expert in the art of seduction.

But there's the rub. She might know a thing or two about seduction, yet her pride in her ability had blinded her to the real possibility of being seduced herself by someone much more cunning than her. Which was unfortunate where Talia was concerned, because Talia had cunning in spades.

She did not waste her time torturing her ("though I will if you so desire") because it would be an insult to Selina and a bore to herself. ("It brings me no great joy to make a kitten squeal," she said, as if all men were kittens in front of her.)

"Focus your attention away from that which you wish to conceal," Talia said, as she undid Selina's bindings to better undo Selina. "Choose a secret – a different secret – to safeguard with your life. Hold it firm in your mind. An experienced torturer will know when you are hiding something of value and will continue to break you until you surrender that something."

Perhaps it was because none of these veiled intimidation tactics worked on Selina that was upgraded from being tied to a chair to being tied to a bed.

"You are a strong woman," Talia says while guiding her steps, "strong and proud. That's good. You are a good choice. But we shall see how much that strength is worth."

Talia's hands were strong but gentle, holding Selina's head firm as her teeth pulled on Selina's bottom lip, testing more than teasing, and Selina thought she must have passed that test with flying colors, because the next thing she knew, the gag was gone and in its stead, Talia's lips were sealing Selina's mouth.

The blindfold she was left with only served to heighten her desire and her sensitivity to touch. Talia found every patch of skin, howsoever small, that would make Selina twist and turn until Talia had her trembling and at her mercy.

Regardless of whether Talia set out to torture her or not, the way she set Selina's skin aflame and instilled a need in her that could not be quenched by conventional means definitely qualified as such, however sweet it might have been.

The rough pads of her fingers, calloused from years of mastering the sword, trailed over the soft insides of Selina's thighs for what felt like hours until Talia finally heeded Selina's pleas to _touch_ her where she needed it.

Talia needed no other tools than those she had been gifted with at birth to render Selina tongue-tied, a writhing mess of nerves that wanted nothing more than sweet release. Yet Talia was neither merciful nor kind. She would not grant Selina what she longed for so soon. It seemed that in her book, although Selina was quivering and crying in frustration and testing the strength of her bonds, they had barely just begun.

By the time Talia's maddening tease progressed far enough that she would dip her fingertips into Selina's throbbing pussy, Selina had become so wet that two fingers barely managed to stimulate her slick passage. And although she would contract around them greedily, although she would twist and bend to encourage them deeper, Talia would not grant her this until she had demonstrated the full extent of her capabilities.

It took shaking and screaming to soften her up enough that she would add another finger to stretch Selina and make her finally feel this. But even as Selina's muscles were pulled taut and arching her off the bed, Talia's fingers pumped into her only for as long as it served to carry her closer to completion, but not letting her cross over into it.

"Hold it," Talia said just as Selina was about to crest, trembling to her very core and keeping herself together through sheer stubbornness and the will to prove herself worthy in Talia's eyes.

"Good," she said, once Selina lay completely broken at her feet, too spent to speak or even breathe anymore. "Now your training can begin. Now we can shape your mind to withstand the fiercest of assaults. Only when you lay down a new foundation can you be certain that it will hold under duress."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pokémon move #498, as per Dick or Treat challenge directive.


End file.
